Jake the werewolf
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After the mini battle he had with Septimus, the werewolf Jake awakes to find he's not feeling right. And it doesn't take long for the illness to take him out. Out of options, his younger sister Loreli turns to someone neither werewolf would normally want to be near. Oc warning, lame title, enjoy!
1. Not well

**I think this might be a short story, and I would highly recommend reading "Unexpected" before this one. I hope you like it though! **

**Also, Opohi (guest reviewer) I technically bought both games, but I was playing pokemon x. I think I beat it too quickly though. XD**

**Finally, I beat the game quickly (3-5 days) but then Casper's scare school season 2 came out on Netflix, and I just HAD to watch it. So it took even longer. Sorry. Comment your fav season 2 episode please. Mine was Quacky Duck. :)**

* * *

Werewolf ears twitched, sapphire eyes slowly opening. The creature girl slowly rose from her leafy bed, the leaves falling to her sides. It had to be at least 9am by now, and Loreli was surprised to find she was the first of the two siblings to wake. Usually Jake was the first one awake so he could get into the lake for a bath first. Apparently Loreli took really long baths. So why wasn't he up? Was something wrong? Or was he just sleeping off his injuries?

Turning her head towards her older brother, she found him curled up in a ball on his leaf bed, not moving at all. Loreli smiled softly. He always looked so sweet when he slept. Slowly the girl got to her feet, walking over and kneeling beside her brother, placing a gently hand on his good arm.

" Jake... "

She soothed.

" It's time to get up. "

The boy groaned, actually curling up tighter, if that were even possible. His long wolf tail was covering his face so Loreli couldn't see it. Said werewolf girl snickered, shaking him a little rougher.

" Come on Jake. You need to get up. "

A weak moan passed the wolf boys lips, immediately making the girl quit. It wasn't like Jake to whimper like that... was he still hurt from the battle? Loreli backed up a bit, watching Jake's eyes open slightly.

" C-can... can I sleep a few more minutes? "

Loreli felt her eyes widen upon hearing this. It wasn't like Jake to sleep in... he always got up first. It didn't matter how much pain he was in, he'd always get up first. The were-girl reached over to feel his forehead, only to get the other to pull away. Loreli frowned, slowly getting to her feet.

" Ok bro. Sleep well then... "

* * *

Once Loreli was for sure gone, Jake slowly uncurled himself, sitting on his knees. It was now that sweat could be seen forming on the creatures forehead, his cheeks were turning bright red and his eyes seemed rather hazy. It was all to clear he was sick. And he knew he was. It was all because that freakin orange demon poked him with that freakin needle.

Now, luckily, this wasn't the type of illness that would kill him. No, he wouldn't be feeling this poorly right now if it was. But it was a painful one, and he could tell it would be a while until he was better.

Slowly the wolf boy got to his feet, with the support of the tree. And almost immediately he regretted it as his stomach lurched rather painfully. The boy groaned, covering his mouth with his free hand and forced himself over to the nearest bush... giving in to illness.

The werewolf gagged a bit at the foul taste, slipping to his knees.

" I knew something was wrong. "

Jake gasped, and looked up only up see Loreli sitting on one of the tree branches. The girl hopped to the ground, kneeling beside her brother, placing a hand on his back.

" It was rather obvious Jake. "

Jake merely groaned, letting his head drop.

* * *

" Maybe we should take you to a doctor Jake. "

Loreli said gently, laying her brother up against the tree near his "bed". It had taken his stomach a few minutes to calm down, but he still seemed rather weak. It wasn't often the boy got sick... but it was always frightening when he did.

The werewolf in question groaned, rolling his head to the left.

" Loreli, you and I both know we don't have the money to pay for that. "

The girl felt her large wolf ears drop.

" Yeah... I know but- "

" I'll be fine sis. Really. I just need to rest a bit. "

Loreli really didn't believe him... but he WAS right. They had no way of paying for a hospital trip. She'd just have to wait until he got better. Besides... she didn't know of any creature hospitals...

Begrudgingly, she gave in and nodded.

* * *

**Short... I'm sorry. The whole story will be short too. But I hope you still like it!**


	2. Change of minds

**For the last chapter, I got a review within the first... 5 minutes maybe. I don't remember, but it was quick. All I have to say is... Thank you Demonwolf1007. ;)**

**Also... this chapter might not make sense. But please bear with me, and pm me if you don't understand. **

* * *

Loreli turned towards her sleeping brother, frowning slightly as he started coughing again. It had to be at least midnight now, and the poor werewolf had FINALLY managed to get to sleep.

Jake showed absolutely NO signs of recovering anytime soon, and Loreli was really wishing that they did have the money for a hospital trip. Jake had explained to her that this was that demon Septimus' fault, and that it shouldn't kill him.

Although... she wasn't too sure it wouldn't kill him. Jake had always had a weak immune system, and even a simple cold could put him out of action for a week. Who KNOWS how bad this would get.

The sound of her brother whimpering slowly brought the girl back to reality. Looking down, she saw her brothers face held a slight shade of green in it, but he didn't seem that kind of sick. Maybe he was dreaming of something gross...?

Suddenly Loreli heard the rustle of leaves, causing her to pounce up. How the hell would be in the forest at this hour?! Rushing over to where she heard the noise, she was surprised to see a vampire there with his fangs in a bears neck.

She shuddered slightly at the sight. Any creature that could take down a bear MUST be powerful. But that didn't bother her much right now. The red in the creatures hair was what bothered her. Was that the prince Jake had saved the other day...?

It seemed as if the vampire had finally caught her blood scent as he quickly spun around to look her dead in the eyes.

The two merely stared at each other for a few minutes, neither sure of what to say before the latter cleared his throat.

" Good evening ma'am. I'm Fatch. Might I know your name? "

He was just... so polite...

" ... I'm Loreli. "

Fatch smiled softly.

" That's a beautiful name. "

Loreli blushed, unsure of what to make of all this. She did hate vampires, but this one was being so nice...

Just then the vampires nose twitched, face scrunching up as if he smelt something he didn't like.

" Do you have a... sick sibling near by? "

The wolf girl felt her mouth drop; he could smell that?! She didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on as the other pushed his way past her and towards her brother.

Immediately she followed.

* * *

Fatch was bent at her brothers side, gently stroking Jake's freckled cheek with the back of his hand. Loreli wanted to stop him... but he really wasn't doing anything wrong.

" Shouldn't he be in a hospital? "

He questioned lightly, causing Loreli to snort.

" Do we LOOK like we have the money for that? "

Fatch fought his own urge to snort. The only reason he said what he did was because he knew this was the werewolf that had helped him the other day.

But if it was only money that was preventing him from getting help...

" ... I could pay for it. "

Loreli was taken back by this, not truly believing what she'd heard.

" R-really? "

" Well, yeah. "

Fatch stood up, gently picking the werewolf up afterwards. Loreli was against it honestly, but knew she lacked the strength to carry him all the way to the hospital.

" But why? "

Fatch merely smirked at her.

" Why not? "

* * *

Loreli now paced the floor of the hospital, waiting for the purple haired woman to come out with the results. She believed her name was Jenette...?

The two were in a creature hospital now, and waiting rather impatiently for the results. Fatch was sitting near the window, fiddling with that strange bat badge that was on his chest.

The werewolf girl was still surprised he had helped. Most vampires, especially those in the royal family, knew that werewolves tended to hate them. Did this one not?

Suddenly Fatch sighed and looked at her.

" Ok, what's with the dirty looks? "

Loreli sneered; was he dense?!

" Like you don't know! "

Now it was Fatch's turn to sneer as he stood up in furry.

" No I don't know! I just did you guys a favor! Why the hell are you mad at me?! "

" Your stupid family took all the glory, that's what! "

Fatch gained a blank look, clearly not catching on.

" You really think one vampire could've taken down three powerful spirits back in the day?! No! You 4 great grandfather had help! Help from a werewolf! "

Fatch backed up a bit upon hearing this. The werewolves had helped? His mother had never told him that...

" And then the vampires completely blew us off, and took all the glory for themselves! Do you know how much shame that's put on my brother and me?! "

" WELL I'M SORRY ALRIGHT?! "

Fatch snapped, eyes flashing a me icing red and causing the girl to back away.

" I was never told of this! How the hell could I have known?! I have nothing against werewolves! Hell, I agree with you! "

Once again Loreli was left in shock. The prince agreed with her? Fatch slowly calmed down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" Listen, it wasn't fair of my family to do that to you guys. But I will try to fix that. You deserve recognition as well. "

" But how will you do that? "

" Hey. I've done crazy hard things before. "

The two laughed a little bit, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

After a while, Fatch spoke up again.

" Hey, do you and your brother need a place to stay? "

Loreli's eyes widened at this.

" What? "

" You could go to scare school. Free beds, food- "

" Woah woah woah. Scare school ain't free Fatch. "

" I could pay for it. "

" WHAT?! "

" Or you could cast the spell for it. If you are royalty, you should be able to cast-"

" What spell? "

Slowly the vampire explained it to her, and, to be honest, the werewolf girl was wishing she'd known that spell years ago.

Scare school... well, it would be better than sleeping in the forest... guess she didn't have much of a choice. Besides... she and Jake had always wanted to go to scare school.

* * *

**Lame chapter. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it though! Next chapter will most likely be the last!**


	3. New werewolf at scare school

**Last chapter! And will be short... I know this might've been a lame story, but I had to find SOME way to get Jake into scare school. So I just hope no one, you know, hates it. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Jake looked up at the school looming in front of him, his whiskers twitching as he took in the schools massive size. He had always wanted to go to scare school, and now it was really happening.

To be honest, he was still rather shaky from that freakin illness. But luckily he still had Loreli here with him. And that just made school sound even better.

" Hello. "

Jake could feel the fur on his tail frizz up in shock at this sudden voice, turning to see a ghost standing there with extremely pale blue eyes. He was smiling... and he seemed genuinely nice. Slowly Jake relaxed.

" I'm Casper. "

The werewolf smiled, shaking the ghost boy's hand.

" I'm Jake. Nice to meet you. "

" Thank you for saving us that day. "

It took a moment for Casper's words to click into the werewolf's mind. He almost forgot that Casper was there that day as well. Once again Jake smiled.

" Don't mention it. Anything to kick that demons butt. "

The two laughed for a bit before heading into the school.

* * *

_" There's a new prince around_

_And he likes to fight_

_Because of that, he's a hero_

_And this I like. "_

Fatch sighed, closing up his journal. Seriously, his poems were becoming less meaningful by the day. He was starting to lose his touch.

" Hey bat boy! "

Jake called out, quickly getting Fatch's attention.

" Get your pale face over here already! "

Fatch smirked, rushing up to the other creature.

* * *

**As I said... short. Anyway, I don't think I have anything important to say right now, so... Goodnight!**


End file.
